


Four Days

by kingsmanstories



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-06 16:17:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsmanstories/pseuds/kingsmanstories





	Four Days

Four days, exactly. 

That’s how long it’d been since you received the news. Currently, you sat at the kitchen table, a cold mug of tea in your hand as you stared into space in front of you. It was lonely, it felt like you’d lost a piece of yourself when Hamish passed. 

You was thankful for Harry, who came and checked on you every day. When you heard the knock on the door that pulled you out of your daze, you knew he was here. Using all your strength, you pulled yourself out of the chair and carried yourself to the door. 

You opened it, and on the other side was Harry Hart. “Good morning, Y/N.” he said softly, stepping inside as you opened the door for him. He toed off his shoes and hung up his jacket as he followed you into the kitchen. You was about to go over to the kettle to make tea, but Harry stopped you, and gestured to the table. “You sit down, I’ll make the tea, don’t worry.”

Letting out a small sigh of gratefulness, you sat back down in your usual chair. It was silent for a few moments. “I haven’t slept in four days…” you said quietly, your voice drifting off.

Harry placed the tea in front of you and took a seat adjacent to you, sipping his own mug as he sat. “I know,” he said softly, putting his hand over yours, to comfort you. “You need to sleep, Y/N. It’ll catch up with you otherwise.” he said, sighing softly. 

Seeing you like this broke his heart. When Merlin was saying goodbyes to him and Eggsy, he made Harry promise to look after you, and he wasn’t going to break that promise anytime soon. “Look, why don’t you go upstairs and have a nap, or at least try? I’ll be here the whole time, I promise.” he said.

You was about to protest, but you knew you needed some kind of rest, if not you would get sick. Nodding silently, you had one last sip of your tea before disappearing to your bedroom, where you haven’t been for four days. It smelled like him.

The bed was still made from four days before, and hadn’t been touched. You laid on top of the duvet, you couldn’t bring yourself to lay on the sheets that smelled like him, smelled like home.

Harry set about tidying your kitchen, and he started to cook a dinner for when you woke up. He worried about you, but he knew how hard it was going to be.

And he was prepared to go through all of that by your side.


End file.
